To Touch The Soul TBAA Phatom of the Opera Cross
by andrewsblueangel
Summary: Can the angels help Christene free herself from the pHantom's obsession before its to late and will Monica in wanting to help Erik become entwined in his world as well please read and review


To Touch The Soul Tbaa Phantom Of The Opera Crossover

One

Andrew watched with deep concern etching his face as the Phantom of the Opera Erik sang to Christine Daae the girl he'd been majorly obsessed with most of his life. His voice was exceptional and almost hypnotic. Christine went with him in the small boat that he pushed and Monica appeared beside them both unseen by either.

The young angel seemed transfixed by Erik and his voice. She watched with an enthralled expression on her face as Christine and Erik sang to each other.

Andrew's concern grew to worry as the three rounded a bend and disappeared from view.

Tess appeared beside him as the hauntingly beautiful music filtered through the cavern under the opera house and slowly died away.

"Angel of music, more like angel of darkness." Andrew said with sadness in his voice.

"Andrew it is not for us to condemn but to help, its not for us to hate but to love."Tess said putting an arm around her friend.

"I'm worried about both Monica and Christine. There is death in this angel Tess. Erik is not all he appears to be." Andrew said and then added "And I don't like the way he makes me feel he scares me."

Tess was about to answer Andrew when a terrified scream reached there ears. No no it was two screams. It was Christine and Monica.

Tess and Andrew looked at each other and took off running afraid for both Monica and Christine because God only knew what would happen if someone as cruel as Erik could be discovered he had a real angel with him. They feared for Monica's safety and her sanity if this continued. Christine let loose another scream and then all was quiet in the spooky old cavern except for the racing of Tess and Andrew's hearts as they ran along the water's edge to get to the women.

They couldn't just appear beside them as the fact that they were human set in. Dear God they couldn't be human if they were they had no chance of saving Monica and Christine. They picked up speed as Erik began singing again. God helped them all if they could not get through to Erik and stop him from venting his self destructive behavior on everyone around them.

Andrew felt death in the cave and ran even faster praying they got to the women before the angel of darkness did, he refused to think of him as the angel of music. One could not be an angel of light and act as he did.

All of the lights in the cavern suddenly went dark and Andrew and Tess stopped not sure of which way to go.

They were thankful for the bright white light that illuminated where the three were and hoped they were not to late to save not only Christine and Monica but Erik from himself...and the darkness that threatened to engulf him if he let it...

Two

Andrew and Tess were relieved to see that Monica was okay as they reached Erik's lair. He refused to call him The Phantom of The Opera and give the man anymore insanity to feed off of.

Christine lay on Erik's bed having fainted from all she saw around her.

Everywhere lay pictures of her and a life sized mannequin stood before them in a gorgeous wedding dress.

Erik hovered about her singing to himself more then her.

Monica stood watching him and was not aware that she was now visible to him.

"Who are you? What do you want here?" The genius turned to madness screamed.

Monica though terribly frightened by his outburst would not let it show that she was afraid.

"You are an angel of music. I am a true angel Erik. I am the angel of truth sent by God to help you. I am Monica." She said forcing herself not to tremble and show fear at his ugly behavior.

"God never did anything for me Monica angel of truth. Leave here at once. I won't hesitate to harm you!" Erik screamed his face full of fury at her intrusion.

"I will not leave you Erik and I don't believe you will harm me. How will you explain hurting an angel to Christine? Do you want her to be afraid of you?" She asked ignoring his outburst.

"I don't need an angel. I am an angel of music. All I need is me and Christine." He bellowed.

Monica showed no emotion to his rage and this seemed to calm him.

Monica had a flash of knowledge that might help her get through to him.

"You have a beautiful voice; I wish I could sing as well as you." She said wistfully knowing that would never happen.

"You are an angel, yet you can not sing?" Erik asked softly intrigued by the fact that Monica was not at all frightened by him and that she claimed that she was an angel but could not sing.

She nodded brushing a way a fugitive tear.

"Let me hear you." Erik said finally when she wouldn't leave.

"Hear me, I don't understand." Monica said softly not wanting to risk his wrath.

"Let me hear you sing. Maybe I can help you. I helped Christine." He said finally in a calmer tone.

Monica flushed a deep red. "Oh no. I'm horrible." She said and started to turn away.

"Let me hear you sing. Do not refuse me." Erik said in his hypnotizing way and Andrew sighed his heart full of worry for Monica.

Tess pulled him away as Monica began to sing and Erik made a face at the sound of her high pitched voice.

"Angel, I will teach you to sing. Listen carefully now..." Erik said as he began to sing one his favorite songs and Monica watched fascinated by this person that would more then likely destroy not only her but Christine and himself as well...

Tess led Andrew away from the madness going on in the cavern. He had to get control of his anger or he'd be of no use to any of them and if that happened she feared for Christine's life and her angel's sanity.

She had to help him before it was to late and they all fell into Erik's world of madness...

Three

Yes, you did well. He will be pleased.  
And you! You were a disgrace tonight!  
Such ronds de jambe!  
Such temps de cuisse!  
Here - we rehearse. Now 

Bravi, bravi, bravissimi ...  
Where in the world have you been hiding?  
Really, you were perfect!

I only wish  
I knew your secret!  
Who is this new tutor!  
Father once spoke of an angel ...  
I used to dream he'd appear ...

Now as I sing  
I can sense him ...  
And I know he's here ...

Here in this room he calls me softly ...  
somewhere inside ...   
hiding...

Somehow I know he's always with me ...  
he - the unseen genius ...  
Christine, you must have been dreaming ...   
stories like this can't come true ...

Christine, you're talking in riddles ...  
and it's not like you ...Angel of Music!   
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!  
Who is this angel?  
This ...  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange angel ...  
He's with me even now ...Your hands are cold ...

All around me ...Your face, Christine, it's white ...

It frightens me Don't be frightened  
Meg Giry, Are you a dancer? Then come and practice  
My dear, I was asked to give you this.  
A red scarf ... the attic ... Little Lotte ...

Tess and Andrew listened as Monica and Christine sang together. Andrew smiled a little.

"She's getting better." He offered but Tess was not having any of it. She was angry.

"This is not about her singing voice Andrew. This is about a woman's soul. Erik is playing with that like he's God and he's drawing Monica into that world too. Both Erik and Christine know she's an angel now. That little angel is messing with the plan." Tess snapped irritably. 

She'd about had enough of some guy racing around taking lives controlling others and acting like he was God. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Monica refused to talk to either her or Andrew. Erik's influence was way to strong. She was supposed to be the angel of truth not an angel of music. What was she thinking?

Monica had screamed at her fiercely

that she knew what she was doing and she could handle herself. She didn't need her or Andrew.

So they'd left. It was so obvious that Erik was now trying to control Monica too.

Tess continued to fume while Andrew fretted over his friend. The fact that she didn't need him really hurt.

Tess was so angry that she didn't notice Andrew slip back unseen into the phantom's lair.

Jealously he watched as the three talked and sang together and then suddenly Christine pulled off Erik's mask and he screamed with rage at her. Both Monica and Christine stumbled back frightened.

Andrew charged forward not caring what Monica had said about not needing him. She needed him now more then ever.

It was time that the phantom had a taste of his own medicine. He stood staring face to face with Erik who as trying desperately to put his mask back on.

Andrew shook his head feeling pity for a spilt second for the life this man must have had.

He shook that pity off with Monica and Christine in danger. It was time that Erik faced life instead of hiding from it. Andrew grabbed his mask and ran with it causing Erik to scream and race after him.

Monica and Christine raced after them fearing the worst. Erik could be so violent when he got angry. He'd kill already, would he hurt Andrew? They could only wait and pray as they stood trembling together waiting for the worst nightmare of their lives to play out.

Suddenly all was quiet and the cavern went completely dark.

The two stumbled forward praying that both Andrew and Erik were alright. They came to a large body of water in the cavern and lit a candle to discover the truth...

Four

To Monica and Christine's surprise Andrew was heard singing along with Erik.

They were almost singing a dialog back and forth.

It seemed that Erik knew exactly who Andrew was and was singing about death.

"I am the angel of death." Andrew sang out his voice echoing through the quiet caverns.

"I am the angel of music." Erik fired back.

"You must know you can not hurt me." Andrew flared his voice angry.

"Yes I can through Monica." Erik boomed in an effort to frighten him.

Christine and Monica looked at each other in dismay.  
Erik couldn't do that use Monica to hurt him but it seemed that he was capable of anything.

"You would not hurt a true angel. Monica is the angel of truth. God wants you to listen to her Erik." Andrew said as the glow that fell onto his head and shoulders lit up the darkened cavern.

Christine watched in awe not to what to think what to say or how to feel.

She was in the presence of true angels not the angel of music that Erik claimed to be.

Christine ran from the cavern in tears with Monica following.

Andrew and Erik heard the commotion and followed the women out. The two men glared at each other.

"Watch your step angel." Erik threatened without singing but Andrew was not afraid. He chased after Erik who had taken off after the women. It was time to settle this now even if it meant facing down Erik his way.

Andrew had one ace up his sleeve though; a young man was falling in love with Christine. Possibly he could enlist his help to stop Erik's madness before any one else got hurt...

He disappeared to find Rauol praying that they could stop this before he had to take Christine's young man home and they had yet another victim of the phantom of the opera...

Five

Monica comforted Christine as best she could. Christine was telling Monica how she didn't think she'd ever be free of Erik. He had such a powerful hold over her body mind and it even seemed at times her very soul.

She knew that Erik was in love with her and that love had turned into a mad obsession frightening her to the point of wanting to flee the opera entirely.

But she loved another Raoul. He wanted to try and break Erik's hold over her but she was to terrified to allow him to do so.

The phantom had killed before what was to stop him from hurting Raoul as well as Andrew Monica's friend.

"You must leave me Monica." Christine said in frustration and fear. "And take Andrew with you. Convince Raoul to leave too. None of you are safe as long as Erik lives."

Monica refused to leave. She had grown quite find of the young opera singer and she refused to leave her side.

"Christine you must know that Erik can not hurt me or Andrew. You see I am a true angel, not like Erik claims. He is an earthly angel of music; I am a heavenly angel of truth. I come to let you know that God loves you Christine and that you can break away from Erik. Your soul belongs to God not him." She said and she was transformed into a beautiful lady wearing a long white gown with pearls around her neck.

A soft glow fell about her head and shoulders and Christine gasped in shock and disbelief...

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

Monica gathered the young woman up and placed into her bed whispering "Fear not, God loves you Christine..." 

Monica knew that Andrew was plotting something to try and help Christine, she only prayed it would be soon for she didn't think Christine's fragile mind and heart could take much more of this... Most importantly however there was a war going on for her soul a war that Erik was determined to win and Monica was not about to let that happen no matter what the cost...and if this kept up it might not just be Christine's soul that was lost but hers as well...

Six

Andrew had sought out Raoul who was despondent over the fact that Christine would not talk to him or even see him.

"I want to help." Andrew said softly his eyes bright with concert for anyone Erik's madness was touching.

"My friend Monica is trying to help Christine. You love Christine and she loves you. What we have to do is stop Erik." Andrew said when his new friend didn't respond.

He gave Andrew a look of the deepest despair.

"That can not be done, we have tried and failed." He said is a defeated voice.

"Surely you don't want to give up on Christine. Surely you don't want to just hand her to Eric without even a fight." Andrew said the irritation showing clearly in his voice. He had to make Raoul want to fight otherwise all would be lost because of the control of one person.

"What do you want me to do Andrew; I can't force Christine to choose me. That is up to her to decide." Raoul said in frustration.

Andrew smiled as a plan formed in his mind a plan inspired by God.

Raoul perked up at the determined look on his face.

"What?" He asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"You have to make her want to choose you Raoul and I have the perfect idea for that. I'm going to tell you something now my friend that will help you not to give up. There are lives and souls at stake here. This is far bigger then just you and Christine." He said and he was transformed just as Monica had been.

He was dressed all in white and Raoul suddenly knew where he had seen this man before. His new friend was an angel and he wasn't just any angel he was the angel of death...dear God what did this mean for all of them, he was to afraid to ask but he knew he must...

Then he stared in complete shock and surprise. He was staring at not just Andrew but an army of angels on white horses ready for battle if need be...

Raoul took a step or two back trying to take all this in, and then in his heart he knew what was happening, this was a war not just between him and Erik but between good and evil...

His love for Christine burned strong but his love for God burned stronger...

He smiled at Andrew who smiled back at him...

A white horse each was brought out for both Raoul and Andrew...It was time to fight...he knew that as he saw Erik disappear into the opera house...

Andrew sent a note after Erik and Raoul knew that the battle had just begin, the question is who would win and who would lose... He prayed it wasn't Christine and Monica.

Seven

Tess was extremely worried about her angel babies as well as Christine and Raoul. But she was also concerned for Erik, she knew he had been through a lot in his life and that helped shape and mold who he was today.

She watched as Erik hid in the darkness. She feared for his soul for the madness had almost completely over taken him.

She listened to his beautiful singing voice and it filled her with wonderful thoughts and put good things in her heart.

If only she could get him to listen before it was to late, she knew of the angelic army standing just outside the opera house...

She knew that God had waged war on the evil he brought about and that Erik's very life was in danger.

She had to try and end this before it went to far...to the point of no return...

She stepped out of the darkness and light up the cavern with heavenly light and Erik blinked at its brightness...

"Who are you?" Erik cried out frightened.

"Like you..." Tess began..."I am an angel of music...I want only to help me if you will let me..." She said and Erik backed away afraid...

Tess began to sing a lilting hymn to try and calm him...

She took heart in the fact that he appeared to be listening...She only hoped that she could reach him before he was completely and utterly destroyed...

Eight

Monica and Andrew reunited Raoul and Christine. The angels smiled as they watched them kiss. Sometimes the realtionships that humans could have were a curiosity to the angels as well as the human God relationship. There was so much that Andrew and Monica could experience that Raoul and Christine couldn't yet there was so much that Raoul and Christine could experience with God that the angels couldn't.

It was truly awe inspiring any way a person or angelic being looked at it.

Raoul took his place on a magnificent white steed and put Christine up behind him.

"Erik is to be pitied Raoul, please don't hurt him." Christine begged and the angels admired the depth of feeling she had for her friend. If only Erik could get over his obsession.

Many of Raoul and Christine's opera friends were on steeds as well. It was time to bring down the genius turned madness the love turned obsession.

Andrew and Monica waited anxiously trying to give Tess a few more minutes. They could feel her despair about Erik not listening to her growing and her concern for his mental and physical well being as well.

Andrew shook his head as he helped Monica onto a steed and then got up on one himself. The angelic and human army picked up their torches and began to move towards the opera house.

Andrew stopped just as they were about to break down the doors.

He wanted to make one last ditch effort to save Erik. He turned sad eyes towrads Christine and her own eyes widened. Andrew was an angel of death she knew that now for she had seen him in the grave yard after her father had died sadly looking at her though at the same time trying to offer comfort...

Their eyes locked and she seemed to understand what he wanted.

Andrew and Christen then disappeared from the army and Raoul panicked as his beloved vanished right before his eyes.

Raoul gave the signal and there was nothing Monica could do to stop the horses from rushing forwards and the torches from being thrown once they made their way to Erik's lair...

it was truly the end of Erik's world Monica thought sadly but hopefully not the end of Christine and Andrew's as well...

Nine

Erik screamed when he saw Andrew this time fully realizing who he was. Christene however ran forward to hug his friend. His mask was gone and his scars could be seen.

"God give me the strength to help you faithful angel of music..."Christene said and kissed his cheek.

At that moment Erik knew that Christine was not in love with him but with Raoul. Years of devoted love training and friendship were over.

He saw Raoul was the first to arrive in a boat.

Erik screamed in anguish breaking mirrors and destroying the only home he'd known for so long.

He saw the light of the torches and heard the sounds of angels and humans and threw Tess a terrified look.

Tess grabbed his hand and ran from the cavern not once looking back. No matter what he had done she had to try and reach him to help save him if she could for it was not God's plan for anyone to suffer but to have joy in abundance in this life...

Raoul and Christine kissed again as Raoul went off with her in the boat. They looked back to see Andrew and Monica holding hands and smiling.

The pair knew at last they were free of Erik's obsessive love...

If only Erik was okay as well...They looked back to see a woman picking up Erik's little circus monkey that he had loved to play with as a child. The music was silent and still as they saw the angels vanish.

The fight for them was over but for poor Erik the fight had just begun...

Ten

Tess held Erik as he sobbed deep harsh sobs of disappointment and anguish.

It was over; his life was nothing without Christene.

"No no no baby. You still have life. Christine did not give you that life, only God can do that." Tess soothed.

"But how Tess, my face its hideous." He said and she made him look into the mirror.

She put her hands on his face and closed her eyes. When she opened them he was looking in the mirror stunned. He was completely healed!

The scars were grown his hair was a beautiful blond color.

"Why?" He could barely choke out overwhelmed with emotion.

"Because God loves you Erik and so do I." Tess said and hugged him close.

"We love you angel of music..."came two voices that startled him...

"Fear not angel of music..." came Monica's strong voice.

"You see what you did Erik, you helped God's wee angel find her voice. You have given her great joy and you can do that for so many others if only you will share it with others..."Tess persuaded and at last Erik smiled.

He went with the angels to set up a prestigious school of music.

He taught there and was the principal. He helped those especially that had a hard life and had disabilities maximize their potential.

He even married a young woman that he showered love and devotion on that needed his life and love.

Later much later in life Christine died, he waited at her grave until Raoul turned his back. He had left the monkey that Erik had though destroyed on her grave. It touched him that Raoul had thought to put this there. He left a rose and disappeared into the night a long with a snow white dove that flew up from the headstone and into the crisp night air leaving Raoul to remember and to wonder...  
Then he saw a brief glimpse of Andrew smiling and he knew with all of his heart that his beloved was at rest and far happier then he could ever imagine for she was with God and the angels...hopefully three angels in particular...


End file.
